Glass Doors and Unwanted Company
by TransientSound
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Regina and Emma get trapped in revolving glass doors at the supermarket, much to each of their disatisfaction.


Not sure that I like how this came out. But eh. Thank you to you lovely anons who sent in prompts. I am eventually going to work on the others that were sent in.

Rating: PG? Not even that really.

"Damn."

The pixie-haired brunette looked up at the soft curse. Cocking her head slightly to the side, she raised an eyebrow at her roommate.

An apologetic grimace, the blonde gave a small shrug as she closed the refrigerator door. "We're out of milk. I was craving some cocoa."

"Oh, I see. If you want I can run to the store and pick some up?" Mary Margaret offered as she set down the newspaper she had been reading.

Shaking her head in the negative, she motioned with her hand for the other woman to stay seated. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm already dressed and ready to go. I'll be back in a bit."

Grabbing her trusty red jacket and keys, Emma strolled out the door to do a bit of shopping.

"Henry! I'm running to the store. I need to pick up a few things for dinner." Regina called out, dropping her wallet and house keys into her purse.

"Alright mom," the ten year old answered back as he continued to scribble answers onto his homework.

"I'll be back soon. You know the rules, correct?"

A childish sigh could be heard faintly as he looked up at Regina. "No TV, finish homework and don't leave the house."

With a proud smile on her face the mayor gave a quick kiss on his head. She pushed aside the feeling that arose when he flinched at the gesture.

Flipping her hair back as she turned on her heels to face the door, she called out one last good bye as she left the house.

***

Emma was almost at her destination when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Pulling it out, she read the addition to her grocery list that Mary Margaret had texted to her.

Closing the flip phone and pocketing it, she was just looking up as she turned the corner that was right next to the store.

As such, the deputy hadn't seen Regina stepping out of her car that was parked at the curb in front of the supermarket. Nearly at the revolving doors that marked the main entrance, the women collided into each other.

Two slightly aggravated faces looked to each other as they righted themselves. Brown eyes became more irritated while blue-green ones settled into patient exasperation.

"Deputy, do look where you're going," the brunette spat, "before your barrel into any more unsuspecting citizens."

"Really, Madam Mayor, it was an innocent mistake."

"Yes well try not to make any more. You're supposed to be protecting the citizens of Storybrooke not injuring them." Regina sniffed disdainfully as she walked past the blonde and into the revolving door.

"Now hang on just a minute Regina," Emma began to protest, following the taciturn woman into the same section of the turning door.

Whatever she was about to say was suddenly cut off as the revolving entranceway came to a jerking halt, with the door open into the store only an inch wide. Regina's eyes widened as she pushed futilely at the glass door in front of her.

Regina turned to face the woman behind her. As the blonde deputy took in the situation and realized what had happened her face took on the same look as the Mayor's.

"Well…fuck."

"For once Ms. Swan, I agree."

***

"Seriously though, why did you walk through the doors? You didn't see the 'broken door sign'?" Emma asked again, as she leaned against the glass. Her head right next to the aforementioned sign that had been taped on.

"Well I was too busy being run over by you, dear." Regina answered, the endearment twisted to sound like an insult.

"Oh please, not this again. I'm not a freaking bulldozer; pretty sure no permanent damage was done to your hot self, your Majesty."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, turning her head quickly to look at the blonde incredulously.

Realizing what had slipped Emma mumbled never mind, pursed her lips and looked to the side. The air became suddenly awkward as they both shifted uncomfortably. It seemed the little glass cage had become unbearably smaller.

"Um, has it been half an hour yet?" Emma asked as she shifted from one foot to the other. That was the ETA the clerk had told them that someone could come round to fix the door.

Blowing out a huff of air, Regina angled herself slightly to look at the other woman out the corner of her eye. "No, it hasn't."

Uncrossing her arms the Deputy gave up trying to relax by leaning and squatted down, preparing to sit against the glass instead.

"What do you think you're doing? There's barely enough room in here as it is with the both of us standing!" Regina reprimanded as the blonde's long legs ended up on either side of the upright Mayor.

"Look, I didn't drive over here like you did. I'm not standing if I don't have to, seeing as we're stuck here till the guy arrives." A mischievous smile came over her. "If it's the lack of seating for the both of us, you're always welcome to sit on my lap." As she settled against the glass she peered up, waiting to see if she could shake the tightly wound woman up a bit.

"Believe me Ms. Swan if I wanted to 'sit in your lap' it wouldn't be in a tiny, see-through, glass cubicle with only fifteen or so minutes alone." The Mayor smirked at the astonished look that overcame Emma's face.

Shaking her head slightly, the blonde looked up at Regina with a bewildered glance. "Alright, so when did that happen? I mean it is way better than the bickering but I'm a little freaked out."

Nudging the booted foot next to her, Regina adopted Emma's previous stance against the door next to her. "Do you really think I'm going to admit to anything, Ms. Swan? We have Henry between us. And that is all." A spark of something passed through her eyes before she closed them, leaning her head against the glass behind her.

Emma continued to stare at the brunette who was pointedly ignoring her. Since she had driven their son into town and saw this woman running out of that ridiculously large house, there had definitely been something there. And it wasn't just a ten year old boy.

"Regina." Emma pointedly stressed the informal address to get the Mayor to look at her. "Can't we give it a rest? I mean apparently we can spend twenty minutes alone without declaring World War Three."

"Under forced circumstances, dear." The endearment wasn't quite as biting this time.

"Not the point," an errant wave of the blonde's hand dismissed the interjection. "If for the sake of Henry alone, can we try a truce?"

Guarded brown eyes observed the seated deputy. Red lips parted, about to give an answer when a sudden knock on the glass door she was leaning against caused her to jerk forward. She whirled around to find the apologetic face of a handy man that had a screwdriver in one hand.

"Madam Mayor, Deputy," he nodded to the seated woman who was getting up. "I've already been in the back to fix the electrical bit that needed looking to. Just need to jimmy the mechanical parts above the door and you can go about the rest of your day."

Emma glanced at Regina, a part of her disappointed to see the Mayor's mask slip back into place. The brunette mentally shook herself as she crossed her arms. "Finally. Thank you for being prompt."

With a few metal scrapes and the twisting of the door parts, the two women were set free. The man gave one more nod before exiting, his toolbox swinging in one hand.

Left alone again, their eyes couldn't quite come to meet each other. Being the impatient one of the two, Emma gave a small sigh. Her shoulders sagged just a bit before hunching as she put her hands into her jacket pockets. She had taken a few steps before a low voice caused her to stop.

"Ms. Swan." Looking back at the brunette, the self-consciousness was just radiating outwards as her stance slowly curled into the defensive.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" For once, the title wasn't used as an insult.

The brow above caramel eyes furrowed before they smoothed over. Seemingly coming to a decision, Regina's back straightened as she looked up at the waiting woman.

"It wouldn't be hard to get a few extra ingredients for dinner tonight." Her eyes darted to the side before settling again onto the blonde's face. "If you'd like to join us and try this truce…" She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable giving the invitation.

Emma's face softened slightly and smiled a little. "Sure. I'll be happy to stop by."

"Right. Dinner is at 6." Attempting to save face, Regina flipped her hair back as she started to walk deeper into the store. She half-attempted to sneer, "Do try to be punctual."

"Got it."

Emma tried not to chuckle at the woman. Her smile widened as she looked on at the Mayor's departing back.


End file.
